You Were My Favorite Mistake
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Sean loves Emma. Emma still likes Sean but has mixed emotions. Fairly simple, right? Until Sean decides to get over Emma, that might cause a twist. THESE ARE THE FINAL CHAPTERS! PLEASE R/R!
1. Emma's POV The Hopeless Romantic

You Were My Favorite Mistake  
  
DISCLAIMER- do you think if I owned this show, I'd be sitting here writing you a story on how I think the show would be if it were left up to me? F**k no, so don't think about it much longer. Just read. Lol. Anyways, for those who didn't catch on. no, I do not own the characters on this show.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
EMMA'S POV  
  
Diary,  
  
Hey! Just got in from the movies with Mom, I went to go see Tuck Everlasting it was so sweet. Funny thing, there were like fifteen girls in line for Tuck Everlasting, and about three guys (no including young children and old people). But in line for the movie Jackass, did I see about 30 guys and 15 girls. I thought that was rather amusing, but hey, anyway. Guess who I saw at the movies.. You guessed it, Sean.  
  
Sean and Craig (big smile) were there in line for Jackass. So, I go up to them, because, well I did. I don't know, there was something about grabbing Sean and Craig's attention.  
  
"Hey." I said to Craig. Both Craig and Sean turned around, I could feel Sean looking at me, and for some odd reason I felt great that he was still noticing me. But then Craig's beautiful eyes fell upon me, and I felt so great as if it were only me and Craig.  
  
" Emma! Hey!" Craig said ecstatic. I love how Craig is just always so happy! Well, I'm sure he always isn't. But, he is so cute and happy. And he lights up my day, anyways.  
  
" Emma, hi." Sean said in an uncomfortable voice. I gave him a smile yet a glare. He just rolled his eyes. And I felt horrible. I still like Sean! I still like him! And, he's loosing interest. But maybe I shouldn't flip out, yet he did shove me. what am I suppose to do?  
  
Well, anyways besides for my hopeless romantic love life with Sean. Craig and I talked about the movies. It turns out Sean and Craig was sneaking in. I thought that was so cute and I smiled. Sean hardly talked but Craig and I ran our mouths for what seemed like twenty minutes. Mom pulled me away though, because our movie line was moving. So I said goodbye to Craig and his wonderful looks, while Sean just nodded, and I walked away. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Who was the boy?" Mom asked when I went back over.  
  
" Craig." I said all dreamy like. Mom laughed.  
  
I smiled and thought about the 80's dance. Manny and Craig, that's just not right! Manny may be my best friend, but I can honestly say I think Craig and I are more compatible. I mean, I danced with him at a wedding! Manny barely knows him. I guess sadly, I'm not his type.  
  
Well, I got to go. Mom wants me to help her pick out a dress for her and Mr. Simpson's (blagh) date tomorrow. How gross.  
  
Nite,  
  
Emma 


	2. Sean's POV I'm such a Jackass

Sean's POV  
  
Hey. It's around three in the morning, I am so beat. Tonite Craig and I went to go see Jackass. Great movie, I laughed my ass off. Hah, that just sounded so corny. Jackass.ass.whatever.  
  
Well, my favorite person in the whole world was at the movies also.hm, yeah, Emma. She was all moody and glared at me. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry and she wont listen. She just wont listen to me. Pushing her was horrible of me to do, and now she wont look at me. I like her so much and she wont speak to me. She pretended I wasn't there tonite at the movies. I don't know what to do. I made one friggin mistake and I might have to pay for it the rest of my life.well actually I don't think Emma and I would have lasted that long. but I really hope we would. I try to forget Emma, I made out with Ashley and shit, I think other ppl are mad hot, but no, I always wind up thinking about Emma. What the hell is my problem?  
  
Ash, yeah. Wont go out with me cause of her friend Paige. You know, what was I thinking getting involved with her? A big mistake on my part. I don't care what Jimmy says he'll be with her; I'm not stupid even though ppl think I am.  
  
Ellie, Ellie is one mad hot grl. All punk and standing up to Paige, and damn, she's hot. I see her and my knees go weak. Just like when I see Emma. DAMN IT! I did it again, thought of a grl and automatically think of Emma. Wtf? What is wrong with me?  
  
Paige, total snob but wicked hot. She went from alright last year to WOW this year. I don't know a single guy who wouldn't.well lets not get into details just in case someone finds this. I'll be embarrassed enough with people knowing I keep a journal, imagine them all finding out what I'd like to do with Paige.  
  
Teri, she's all right. I mean, cute and pretty, but not a Paige or an Ellie. Anyways, I don't think she'd be interested. Hell, I doubt anyone I think is hot would be interested.  
  
I could always aim for Manny, hah hah. Yeah right. She's all for Craig like Emma, and probably in the "Lets Hate Sean because he's an evil violent asshole club". Ever hear of it? Of course not, your paper. Hah.  
  
Well I got to go. I'm gonna pass out I'm tired. TTYL  
  
Sean 


	3. Emmas POV Punk Lovin

EMMAS POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Halloween, the day every kid looks forward too. Ring the doorbell say a little line and they give you candy. How cool is that? I've decided to be a punk. Yeah, a little rough, but it's fun. Mom got me a pair of UFO's (wow they are so big) and this huge sweatshirt. Then we got me tons of those rubber bracelets and some punkish sneakers. Tonight Mom and I are going to make my hair a bunch of different colors. It's going to be so cool. Manny is going to go as a nerd, her outfit will be awesome too.  
  
I think Craig is going to be going out t or t with us. Probably only for Manny sigh but hey, at least he'll be there. Right? I'm having all these weird feelings about Sean again.  
  
I know he's probably not going out tonight (come on, it is Sean). But, I kind of feel like I wish he would. So I could see him, I am tempted to go to his home to see if they are giving out candy. I want to see him, but yet I'm not ready to talk to him.  
  
Maybe it's the hormones Mom and I talked about. I mean next week I should be getting my . So, you know? I don't know. Emotions are rushing around, and I feel like a cheese ball saying this, but I wish I could just control my emotions. Agh!  
  
Well, sorry to leave you hanging (not that you care, you're a computer) with my short entries, but I have to go. It's almost six and I have to get ready! I promise to write longer, and tomorrow you'll get to hear all about me and Craig.lol, or heck, even maybe Sean.  
  
Love,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry, I'm getting ready to go out soon. I'm going to be a thug, lol. So no Sean entry until tomorrow!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
Californiababe- Thanks! Glad you read it! Lol. Does it sound like Emma? I was worried I'd be way OOC. Lol  
  
JessicaLWriter- Poor Sean, lol. I know. In love with a girl who can't forgive. Oh well. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	4. Sean's POV Love is a Battlefield

Sean's POV  
  
Hey,  
  
I'm totally bored I should be studying for a test tomorrow, but hey what's one failing grade? Right? Lol. Yesterday was Halloween. I stayed home to watch movies. I figured trick or treating is way over-rated, and anyways, I should save the candy for little kids, right? Well, whatever. My brother went out to some club with his girlfriend, for a Halloween rave. So I was stuck home passing out candy. GIMME A BREAK! I mean c'mon, I just wanted to see the girl's head do a complete spin in the Exorcist, not keep pausing the movie and going. " Oh your suppose to be and M&M, how interesting. Here's your candy." C'mon. The worst part was my bro goes,  
  
" Sean, that light better be on when I get back, and you don't know when I'll be back. I bought all that candy, and your gonna give it out, not eat it all."  
  
Which meant I was doomed. Of course I could have been a little brother and just do the opposite of what he said, but I was secretly hoping for someone like Jimmy to come, so I could laugh my ass off at him.  
  
All right, so I'm watching some horror flicks, eating popcorn, and drinking some coke, when the doorbell rings for the FIFTY MILLIONTH TIME THAT FRIGGIN NIGHT! So I pause my movie grabbed the candy bowl and answer the door. My mouth practically drops the floor. There stand Manny, Craig, and EMMA! Manny was all nerd like, Craig was suppose to be a dead jock I think (I almost laughed thinking he looked so much like Jimmy) and Emma was a punk.  
  
" Emma!" I said all excited, then I remember the other two people. "Craig, Manny."  
  
" Sean!" Craig said and laughed. "Awesome."  
  
" Hi Sean." Manny said perky, Emma shot her a look.  
  
" Sean." Emma said.  
  
" So what's the line?" I teased.  
  
" Trick or treat!" Craig and Manny shouted, I laughed and gave them each a handful of candy. Emma stared at me.  
  
" Emma, you didn't say anything." I teased playfully, hoping she'd catch my flirtatious hint and flirt back.  
  
" I don't want any candy." Emma said quietly. Manny looked at her funny.  
  
" Oh, c'mon, say something so I can give you the candy." I said. "Trick or."  
  
" I'm going," Emma snapped.  
  
" Emma! Don't make me chase you down the street!" I teased and grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave me a cold, cold, glare. I felt like razor blade had just gone through my heart.  
  
" That does fit you, you would chase me down the road and what then, shove me down and force candy down my throat?" Emma snapped. She broke free of my hand and went running away.  
  
" Emma!" Manny called she went running after her.  
  
" I got to go." Craig stammered like trying to explain himself.  
  
" Yeah I know." I said. I'm so sorry was the look Craig gave me before he left. I shut the door and started breathing in and out. I was so angry, yet so sad. I counted to ten and back about a hundred times until I could put the candy bowl down without throwing it. I turned off the front porch light, and walked back over to the couch. I was shaking, I don't know from what. But finally I calmed down and kept watching movies.  
  
Today isn't much better. In school today Emma decided to glare heavily at me, and my stomach got weak. Plus I failed my math test, so I better get going to study for my History test tomorrow.  
  
Hopefully tomorrow is a better day.  
  
And I'm really starting to believe that old song from like the 80's  
  
Love is a Battlefield  
  
Later  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Not much is up, sorry for not updating. Wow, has anyone realized how unpopular my story is? Lol.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Somegrlwhowrites- Hey, thanks. I think I'm going to change my summary.because it seems as if no one likes my story cept for you and two other people. sniff I'll keep writing anyway though! THANKS! 


	5. Emma's POV I'd Do Anything

Emmas POV  
  
Diary,  
  
I do not want to even mention Halloween; I made a complete fool out of myself! I AM FOOL! I don't know what possessed me, but I totally flipped out at Sean (yes at his house, the one I WANTED TO GO TO). And then to make matters worse, I fought with Craig. Yeah, Craig was like-  
  
" What's your problem?"  
  
So me being me go, "Haven't you ever heard of domestic abuse? I was a victim!"  
  
Craig cocked his head at me, and stared for a few minutes. "Emma, I live with Joey because my father ABUSED me. Sean PUSHED you, there was very minimal abuse in that, plus Sean does love you, and Sean cares!"  
  
" IF he cares why'd he push me?" I demanded.  
  
" Because he didn't want you to get in the middle of his and Jimmy's fight aka he didn't want YOU hurt!" Craig yelled. I felt hot tear drops rolling down my face. Craig came closer and took him thumb and wiped some away. But I turned my head.  
  
" I have to go talk to Sean." I screamed. I went running to his house, but the front porch light was off, and I was crying to hard to even look at him.  
  
So I take my butt home, sob in my mom's arms and go to bed. Then today in school I glared at Sean, for some odd reason.  
  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why can't I just grasp what's going on with emotions? I'm crying all the time over Sean, and we've been over since last year. I know what I have to do. I have to talk to him.. Sean and I need to sit down and have a conversation. That's what I'll do.  
  
I'm BRILLIANT! Alright, well I have to go. I have homework and I have to think of what to say to Sean. But wait, what about Craig? Well, it's not like I'm marrying or dating Sean, just talking, and hoping he likes me still! PLEASE! PLEASe let him like me. I'd do anything..  
  
Nite,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Hey, sorry it's taken forever to write again.been busy, sorry ass excuse, I know. Lol. Well, tomorrow we start our volleyball unit in gym with the guys. I suck at volleyball, and I think there a quite a few "mean" people in my guy gym.ugh. Hope I get nice guys, and play well! Lol. Thanks  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Sarena_88- Thanks for your review. Looks like your reading some more now. Lol  
  
XxArEULoStxX- Hey, hope I got your name right, lol. Um, I wont stop this story, even if no one reviewed, only because I love writing this. Lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Mandy- Hey thanks Mandy!  
  
Slash Junkie- *laughs* I love the name lol. My cousin definitely needs that name. I wuv sensitive Sean too. lol. I loved him in "Drive" on Monday night. Lol. When he prank called Emma, that was great. He looked like he was going to try though, I felt bad. Lol. Thanks!  
  
Johnnydepplover- Hey! I LOVE Sean, and Craig, and Spinner. Lol. That's why "Drive" has to be my favorite Degrassi episode. Lol. I was in cloud nine, lol. Ellie and Sean do make the best couple! But, sadly, that like you said, will probably never happen. Well. whatever. Thanks for reviewing! 


	6. Sean's POV Parents ruin everything

Sean's POV  
  
Figures, just figures. Me, Mr. Me, screwed up AGAIN! Can I ever stop? I mean what the hell? Is there some kind of chip in my brain that says  
  
" SCREW UP"  
  
? Is there? All right, well instead of pissing and whining about how I'm a screw up, I can tell you what I did to screw up and then piss and whine again? Fair, I think so too.  
  
So, I'm sitting outside on the curb, a sunny Saturday, all is swell and perfect. Well besides me and the sibling fought earlier that day over nothing, but still great day. Craig should be meeting me in about fifteen minutes, all right that's cool. So I notice a shadow coming and look up, there stands Emma. She stares at me with her beautiful eyes and I felt like such a pansy cuz I wanted to kiss her right then.  
  
" Sean we need to talk." Emma said.  
  
" Yeah, we do." I say quietly. She sits down next to me, and I look over at her. She smiles very faintly.  
  
" I'm so mad at you, why did you shove me?" She asked.  
  
" Reflex, I'm sorry. And I can't say sorry enough. I didn't want you hurt." I said and looked away. God I felt so dorky, like something from a Disney movie. Even though I sounded like a total dork, I still truly meant it.  
  
" Yeah." Emma said. "But, violence is not the answer."  
  
" No shit." I mumbled. Suddenly I realized what I said and turned red.  
  
" Excuse me?" Emma asked, her mouth dropping. "I come to have a civilized conversation with you, and you act all mean and sarcastic?"  
  
" I'm sorry, it slipped. I got in a fight with my brother earlier, so I've been in a bad mood." I protested.  
  
" Oh so I guess you do take your anger out on me, huh?" She asked. "I'm just a scapegoat. Everything is my fault!"  
  
" No, Emma. Sorry."  
  
" You tend to say sorry a lot too." She snapped standing up, I stood up after her.  
  
" Emma, it slipped. I thought what you said was obvious and my bad mood took over and I said something rude. Sorry. I'm just like that sometimes." I said, I felt so bad.  
  
" Sometimes? How about all the time?" Emma demanded.  
  
" No, sometimes Emma! Why wont you listen to me?" I asked. I felt like stomping my foot like I was five.  
  
" Why wont you listen to me?" Emma demanded. I took a deep breath, I was flipping. She was driving me CRAZY.  
  
" I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO YOU, AND I'LL ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOU! WHY WON'T YOU REPAY THE FAVOR?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
  
"I don't have time for this Sean." Emma said. "I thought you were mature, I thought you were different."  
  
" Emma!" I yelled as she walked away. "Damn it." I muttered to myself and sat down. I noticed Craig coming up the sidewalk. I couldn't take it. I felt like crying, I felt like screaming, I wanted to just get all the anger out. I didn't know what to do.  
  
" Yo." Craig said with a smile.  
  
" Craig, you wouldn't mind if I went home, would you?" I asked.  
  
" No, I guess not." Craig said. "Why?"  
  
" Emma." I mumbled.  
  
"Oh, girl problems. Well, since I am grounded, and suppose to go to the store for Joey, I guess I'll be good." Craig said and made a laugh. I laughed a little.  
  
" Bye." I muttered. I walked away with my hands in my pockets. So pissed off, I couldn't even think straight. So sad, I thought if I blinked I'd start bawling. So I ran all the way home.  
  
Anyways. That's how I screwed up. I don't feel like whining. I don't know. All because of my mofo damn temper. You know, I guess my temper is really my own fault, but I am so blaming my parents. I'm so screwed up. damn parents. Parents can ruin everything. Damn it.  
  
Bye  
  
Sean  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Not much to say. lol. I'm tired and bored. So whatever. Review  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
XxArEULoStxX- Yep, thanks for reviewing. Lol. I need reviews.  
  
LadyCaroline- Yeah, I know that if not many people review, it doesn't mean it isn't like. I write for Providence too, a story where you get like two reviews per story. Lol. The story is focused around Sean and Emma, but hey, I think I will add in a Manny and Craig story once in a while. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Starlight4u- Yeah, I know. I made Sean so OOC in that, but I couldn't think of anything. Lol. But I'm glad you like the story anyway, hopefully this chap isn't tooo OOC. Lol.  
  
Ashley- Hey, I love Degrassi too. Well here's the next chap. Look for the next one soon! 


	7. Emma's POV The Days of Emma's Life

Emma's POV  
  
I'm sitting here twirling my hair with a pencil thinking of the right words to say, nothing is coming out right. I want to make it sound like my talk with Sean, was a pleasant talk, and that we're best friends again, but truthfully I don't know if that will ever happen. As much as I'm wishing I could, I can't forgive him. Everything he does, makes me flip out. He must be truly sorry, he has to be! Why can't I believe him? Why? I just wish I could, I mean, seriously, I don't know what to do. I miss him, yet I feel like I hate him.  
  
I think I'm going to talk to Mom, she might know the answer, doubt it; I don't think anyone has the answers for me. I talked to Craig tonight, I was sitting out, thinking and he came up to me.  
  
" Emma, can you forgive me?" He asked quietly and sat down next to me.  
  
" I should be asking the same thing." I said. He smiled.  
  
" Nah," Craig said and laughed. "But hey, we need to talk."  
  
" Oh no, I don't think I can handle talking anymore." I said.  
  
" And it's about you and Sean." Craig hinted at me. I remember my stomach aching, because I knew Craig knew something was up.  
  
" Like what?" I innocently asked.  
  
" Like you two fighting." Craig said and looked over at me, I started getting lost in his eyes.  
  
" Kiss me." I blurted out. Craig looked at me shocked.  
  
" Em, that isn't such a great idea. I mean, Sean is my best friend and likes you, Manny is your best friend and she likes me, and I kind of like her." Craig started. I don't know what got into me, I leaned in and kissed Craig on the lips. It was so out of character for me, but I couldn't help it. He was just sitting there, looking so cute, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled away quickly after kissing him.  
  
" I'm so sorry." I said stumbling over my words.  
  
" No, no, it's okay." Craig mumbled, he put his hand around the back of my head and gently pulled me in, kissing me. He pulled away that time, like he was really indecisive about the whole thing. "You know Sean should be here soon."  
  
" Why?" I asked.  
  
" Because, I was suppose to talk to you, and then he'd come to apologize. I can't let him catch me kissing you." Craig said.  
  
" You are so sweet." I said my heart fluttering. "You took Joey's car out for a ride, you should know how to take a risk."  
  
" Emma, what has gotten into you?" Craig asked in disbelief.  
  
" I don't know," I shamefully admitted.  
  
" Don't be ashamed, I like it." Craig said with a smile and leaned in and kissed me. We stayed kissing for what seemed like forever, my palms were sweating, I was shaking, and my heart was pounding.  
  
"Craig, Emma?" I heard someone say. I broke away, and saw Sean standing there, looking so hurt.  
  
" Dude, Sean." Was all Craig could get out of his mouth,  
  
" What the hell are you two doing? I ask you for a favor and you make out with Emma?" Sean asked shouting and moving his arms around. He was flipping out. "Emma, I may have pushed you. I may have been rude this morning, but I never once kissed your damn best friend!"  
  
" We're not going out Sean." I said, I wanted to cry, I felt so horrible, how could I do something like this to Sean? I stilled liked him, but I couldn't help it if I liked Craig too? What was I suppose to do?  
  
" You know what?" Sean asked laughing. He was laughing like he was using every muscle in his body not to cry. "You're right! Do you want to know another thing Emma?"  
  
" What?' I asked, feeling hot tears run down my face. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had ripped Sean's whole heart in half, all because I couldn't resist Craig and kissing him.  
  
" We'll never go out, never, ever, ever. Because I'm through with all this shit! I'm through! Bye Emma, bye Craig." Sean shouted, his face was bright red, and he went storming away. I looked over at Craig. His face was in shock. I stood up and went running inside.  
  
Yep, that's what happened tonight. I don't know what's been wrong with me. I've been so edgy lately. who knows? Well, I've ruined my relationship with Sean, I might have ruined it with Craig, and for all I know, I ruined it with Manny if she ever finds out. Also in this whole night, I've turned my life into a daytime soap opera. What is wrong with me? I think I'm going to re-name this journal to, The Days of Emma's Life. That's sounds like it should fit me perfectly.  
  
And now, I'm going to wallow to my Mom, think of what to say to Craig tomorrow. And figure out the best way to apologize to Sean.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Goodnight from The Days of Emma's Life  
  
Emma  
  
  
  
|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Sorry I haven't updated since forever, I don't know why, but I've been SO busy. Lol, once again a sorry ass excuse, but it's true. Plus, December 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 I'll be in Rhode Island, (it's funny, I'll be home the 6th and then go back up the next day, lol) cuz the 4 my Dad has testing, and the 9 my Dad is having surgery. Lol. I know Emma is so OOC, sorry!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
Starlight4u- Thanks, I'm glad it was better. I'm trying. Lol. I'll check out your story then, it's okay to advertise! Lol!  
  
Crystalclear13- I'm pretty sure I read your story, I'll have to check though. Hehe. Um, thanks, glad ur putting it under your favorites! Thanks again!  
  
JessicaLWriter- Can you read my mind? Lol. Something might happen, who knows? Take your best guess after this chap! Thanks for reading!  
  
XxArEULoStxX- Sorry for not hurrying, I'll try to be quicker next time. Thanks for reading though!  
  
Izabela- Hey, I checked out some of your writings, really good. Great job! Thanks for saying my story is good! I appreciate your comments! Thanks again!  
  
Manda- Yep, I love Degrassi too, and it does rock! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Sean's POV Let Them Be Happy

Sean's POV  
  
I feel so stupid, I feel so STUPID! What the hell? Isn't there anybody? Anybody at all? I've never felt so damn alone and so damn STUPID! I've actually been crying over Emma, and crying because I've never felt so much pain in my damn life. Not once, not ever. I mean, seeing Craig and Emma kiss was like a damn penknife through my eyes repeatedly, I felt like a sledgehammer was being pounded into my stomach, and I felt like someone ripped my heart on it stomped on it ripped it in half and put it back into my body.  
  
I just. once again, I'm going to say it, I feel so stupid. Why did I believe, why did I truly believe that everything would be fine again? I knew it wouldn't. I knew it wouldn't, but I pretended it would.  
  
I hate Degrassi, I hate it more than anything. All this place is, is a bunch of little spoiled assholes who treat their friends like shit and gossip 24/7. Some school. Right now, I wish I lived with my parents. They may have been total drunks who didn't give a rats ass who I was, but at least I didn't have all this shit. I am so sick and tired of this place.  
  
I'm about to give up. Not on life. yet. but on Emma. No, you know what, I do give up on Emma. I don't care about her any longer, not any more. I hate her. I HATE HER. But, no I don't. I can't hate her, I just can't.  
  
I'm like that. Why the hell do I put up with this shit? Why? I think, I'm going to go take a cold shower. Yeah, that sounds good.  
  
Okay, I may not hate Emma. But I can totally give up on her. I can. Because of her I wanted to change, I wanted to be different. Screw it. There's no use, no use at all.  
  
Well I guess that's it. I through with Emma. Wow, that's weird to say. I'm actually through. Damn, it kind of feels good. Is that weird? Yeah, I think so.  
  
Whelp, I'm going to take a shower. Go to bed; wake up as the new and improved Sean. As far as Craig goes, he's cool, we're still friends (well as friendly as this place gets). Let him have Emma. Actually let him have Emma, and I hope they are great together. That's exactly it. Let them be happy, let them be great, let them get married, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!  
  
Sean  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Sorry it's taken forever. Been busy, and sorry the chap is so short. In case you cant tell, Sean is in a lot of pain. NO, NOT MY SEANIE! Lol.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
XxArEULoStxX- Yep, Craig and Emma kissed. Hehe. I wish I was kissing Craig, or Sean. Yeah.kissing Sean, that's a good thought. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! And yes, Emma needs to pick one guy!  
  
starlight4u- I know, poor Sean, and the pain I put him through. Lol. I feel so bad for him (and I'm writing the story!). "What's her damage?" lol, that's creative. Hey, thanks. I thought I was being OOC, I guess not. Lol. And I got the idea of replying the reviewers from a story I read and the author replied. It was cool, so I like the idea and am using it. I love your story btw. Lol. It's good. Keep writing, and keep reviewing my story! 


	9. Emma's POV Genuine Feelings

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
I'm kind of really depressed today. Today went pretty bad. No, not pretty bad, it went horrible. I guess you can pretty much tell a day is going to suck, when in the morning everything goes wrong.  
  
This morning, my alarm never went off so I woke up an hour late, I couldn't find a clean pair of jeans that weren't wrinkles, I couldn't find matching socks. Mom takes me to school; I almost got in trouble for being late. I got to first period; I left all my books in Mom's car. So, of course no teacher really cares, and I get no positive points today for homework. Manny found out about Craig and me, and won't speak to me. Craig won't look me straight in the eye. Then during lunch, I sat on some "prank" which was a jelly container. No one told me until after I walked down the hallway wearing my white skirt with grape jelly on my butt.  
  
So after I find someone with an extra pair of jeans in her locker, I go and find Sean. God, I think I'm going to cry just writing about it. It went HORRIBLE!  
  
So I go up to Sean, he was sitting on the steps in front of the school. I stood there until he noticed me.  
  
" Hi Sean." I said with half a smile.  
  
" Is this the game you're playing?" He asked.  
  
" What game?" I asked confused.  
  
" Do all this shit to me and then come back as if we're friends?' Sean asked, he looked away from me.  
  
"Sean, I came here to apologize." I offered.  
  
" Cause that makes it all better." I heard Sean mumbled, I just ignored it and kept going on.  
  
"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Craig, especially when you still have feelings for me." I said softly, and put my hand on his shoulder. Sean jumped away.  
  
" Don't touch me." He warned. He started doing that hurt laugh again. "So, basically, I'm suppose to accept this apology? After all the apologies I gave you, I begged you to forgive me over an accident. You kiss Craig, and everything is all better again?"  
  
" Do you hate me?" I asked. Sean out his head down for a few seconds and then ran his arm against his eyes.  
  
" No, and you know what, I cant hate you no matter how hard I try." Sean said, I could tell he was breaking down. I didn't know what to do, but I felt my eyes stinging and water filling them.  
  
" If you don't hate me, will you go out with me again?" I found myself asking. I was taken a back by what I had said myself. I could tell Sean was too.  
  
" I don't hate you, I could never hate you Emma. But I'm not playing these mind games any longer; I'm through with this. And I'm through with you." Sean cried. It seemed as if no one was around any longer, and tears fell down Sean's face. "I'm out." He said and ran away. I started crying myself.  
  
In fact, I'm sitting here crying now. How did I screw this all up so badly? I've realized, I may have a total crush on Craig, but I'm beginning to think its just lust. I have true, genuine feelings for Sean, but I've lost him. My genuine feelings don't mean anything any longer, because he doesn't have the same. What am I doing to do?  
  
I guess the plan is for now, to hold my head up high and not care. It will be hard, but I'm becoming somebody I'm not, I don't like it.  
  
Goodnight  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/|  
  
No comments really. I'm bored, but what else is new? Lol. School is out for break! YAY!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
starlight4u- Eyy, in school and reviewing my story, that was very wrong. lol. But hey! I don't care! Hey, it is getting deep.wow, that's new for me. Lol. I know, poor Sean! I could kiss away his tears. Lol. Who knows if Craig and Sean fight? Hm..who knows? Hehe. Lol. I want some pixie dust!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxArEULoStxX- Don't cry for him, that's my job! Lol! I don't know why I made him so sad, I must be evil! Lol.  
  
JessicaLWriter- Yes! Emma the player! Cept, she wasn't really playing anyone because she's not dating anybody. Lol. Oh well, still, she can be a player! Of course Sean wont leave, my whole story would end. Lol. And he is way too hot. Actually, I'm not found of Jimmy, I like Sean, Craig, and Spinner!  
  
Somegrlwhowrites- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! I don't want Sean sad either! And sure, take Craig, but Sean will always be mine! Lol! Thanks again!  
  
Anonymous Flamer- Hey, I actually appreciate your flame. I would have like constructive criticism, but if you hate it, that's cool. I think, it would have been nice for you to read the whole story instead of flaming the first chapter, but hey, if you want to be a flamer without a cause, be my guest! Thanks for your input! 


	10. Sean's POV I'm Thankful

Sean's POV  
  
Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. So I'm going to be corny, and write down everything I'm thankful for. Yeah, shut up. But if I told you what I'm feeling and someone found this, I'd be in a padded room with a straightjacket on, so I couldn't kill myself.  
  
I'm thankful that my brother took me in  
  
I'm thankful for being able to go to sleep every night with a roof above my head  
  
I'm thankful that I have Craig as a friend (even if I'm refusing to speak to him)  
  
I'm thankful that I'm not Jimmy (hah hah)  
  
I'm thankful for cheese fries  
  
I'm thankful for my brain (even if it doesn't work half the time)  
  
I'm thankful for cars  
  
But you want to know what I'm most thankful for?  
  
I'm most thankful for Emma and the time I spent with her. And you wanna know why? So I never fall for someone like her again! HAHAH! You were expecting a sappy romantic thing saying, how much I love her blonde hair and smile.but no, I'm over her!  
  
In fact, currently, I'm digging Elli. She's pretty damn hot, and her attitude is hot (least it seems to be). All right, I kind of think she's got a cute spunky personality (damn it, sounding like a eight year old girl). Lol. I'm thinking of asking her out. I really am.  
  
I'm thankful for being able to ask Elli out  
  
Well, I'm going to go. I'm really tired, it's around midnight. And hell, I gotta rest up. I'm eating all day tomorrow and not stopping.  
  
Drink, eat, and be merry for tomorrow we may die  
  
Learned that quote in History. In the 20's that was the perspective on life. I agree with it. And tomorrow, I'm living it to the fullest. Unless I die in my sleep. O_O  
  
Haha.  
  
Later,  
  
Sean  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Hey! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! GOBBLE GOBBLE! Lol. Sorry, I'm excited. I love to eat! This chapter is short, but I really got to pee, so I gotta hurry with the review replies.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Ashley- Yep, poor Sean. I feel bad for him too. And I'm the one torturing him! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
starlight4u- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Sean is MINE!!!!!! I claimed him the first time I saw him! Lol! HE'S MINE! Unless you wanna share? That can always be negotiated. There is something about him that doesn't match, maybe it is his nose. Hum.. YES I GET PIXIE DUST! LIFE IS GREAT! Dumb teachers, take away the fun things! Lol. Yeah, I wasn't offended by the flamer, I found it amusing. Lol. Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Emma's POV Alone

Emma's POV  
  
What kind of sense does this make? NONE! All right, all right, I guess I'll tell you.  
  
I know my entries have been really thin lately. But I've been going through a crisis. I don't even feel like talking about the disaster Thanksgiving dinner was.  
  
I want to complain about my love life. Or shall I say, UN love life. I'm pretending to be happy with my life. I truly am, but this is too hard. I never realized how much I liked Sean before, never ever did I.  
  
I walk into school, prepared to apologize for everything. I walk over to Sean, feeling like a brave new person. He turns around and faces me.  
  
" What?" He snapped.  
  
" We need to talk." I said very assertive.  
  
" No we don't. We're through with talking." He hissed and walked away.  
  
Well as if that didn't feel like a million bricks thrown at my face, I don't know what did. I sat there and could basically feel my lower lip trembling. I wanted to break down and cry, so I went running into the bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom, there was that Paige girl and Manny. Paige was fixing Manny's make-up.  
  
" Manny where have you been? I tried calling and you didn't pick up!" I asked. You know, thinking Manny would say she just forgot.  
  
" Tell her Manny." Paige nudged and smiled sweetly at me. I looked around, Manny stood up and walked over to me.  
  
" We're not friends anymore." Manny said in a very serious tone.  
  
" What?" I remember asking flabbergasted.  
  
" You kissed Craig. Thanks." Manny hissed and walked outside of the bathroom.  
  
"Getting between a best friend and a guy is not a good thing." The girl Paige advised and left.  
  
I sat down in a stall and cried.  
  
I'm crying now. I feel so alone.  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
I am so sorry for updating since Thanksgiving, I've been busy. Been in Rhode Island, my Dad's surgery, missed over a week of school, and I'm finally just catching up with everything now! I'm serious too! This chap sucks because I knew I had to update for my wonderful fans (lol) and I had no ideas. Later!  
  
Mandy- GET A DISH! LOL! Um. hey, I'll see you tomorrow. Even though you'll only be reading this tomorrow.whatever. I'll see you today when you're reading this, right? I think. And thanks for the million reviews! Lol. jp  
  
Tweek's Panda- Awesome name! Anyways, yeah, I love cheese fries!  
  
Lemony Potter- Alright, I'll check your story out. Thanks for reading! 


	12. Sean's POV 867 5309

Sean's POV  
  
I think I'm Turing Japanese.I think turning Japanese, I really think so. all right that's a little nuts. Haha. I'm sorry, but my mood has improved 100% over the last few nights.  
  
See, the other night, I tried to OD. I don't know why. I was just really depressed and downed a whole bottle of aspirin. Basically I just passed out and woke up with a splitting headache and a ringing in my ears (hm.I thought aspirin got rid of those things). Yeah, well anyways, don't try it. It sucks. Especially when you wake up in just as much pain as before and feel like a loser from not being able to kill yourself.  
  
So anyways, Craig is obviously not grounded anymore. And we're talking again. I got over Emma and just don't give a rats ass who she kisses anymore (I think her friend Manny is pissed at her though).  
  
I'm at Craig's house and we turn on the radio to some 80's channel station. The song, 867-5309 comes on.  
  
" Dude, have you ever called that number?" Craig asked me.  
  
" Who hasn't?" I laughed.  
  
" Well did you?"  
  
" Yeah." I answered laughing. "Dude, don't tell me you never tried."  
  
" Did someone pick up?"  
  
" Did you ever call?" I asked.  
  
" No." Craig admitted.  
  
" Craig, man, I've been under the impression that everyone has tried to call that number."  
  
" Well, I didn't." Craig mumbled.  
  
" Well, call it."  
  
" Seriously?"  
  
" Yes." I laughed. I picked up the phone and threw it to him. Craig dialed in some numbers. And stood there for a moment, his face went into total shock.  
  
" Is Jenny there?" He managed to get out. I remember jumping up and practically running for the phone, I didn't think anyone ever answered. No one answered when I called.  
  
" Craig!" I screamed quietly. "You rock"  
  
"No, ma'am. I'm serious. I'm not pulling your leg." Craig said, he was quiet for a few moments. "You mean, Jenny seriously lives there?"  
  
" No way!" I mouthed.  
  
" Oh, now you're pulling my leg, thanks bye." Craig said and hung up the phone.  
  
" Who was it?" I asked.  
  
" Some crazy old lady, she yelled at me, then told me to wait while she got her grand daughter Jenny, and then laughed hysterically."  
  
" Oh that's funny." I laughed.  
  
" So now, everybody has called 867-5309" Craig laughed, and popped The Matrix into his DVD player.  
  
Anyways, I don't understand why yesterday afternoon cheered me up, but it did.  
  
Later  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\| 


	13. Emma's POV Unrequited

Emma's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, get this! I haven't written FOREVER! And, I gotta post you on what all has been going on around here, it's NUTS!  
  
Mom proposed to Mr. Simpson! I'm actually excited, my Mom found the right guy for her, and he's actually cool. in a dorkish Mr. Simpson type of way!  
  
Manny asked Craig out! How cool is that? HE SAID YES TOO! I must admit, I'm jealous, but still it's cool. But.Manny's heart is broken. Craig dumped her, I saw it coming and tried to warn her, but no, he was "moody", all right, whatever, moving on.  
  
And the subject you've been dying to know about. Sean. Guess what? He still won't talk to me! And boy, does this suck! I mean, he looks to hurt when he looks at me, but he still won't talk to me. If only he hadn't fought with Jimmy, if only he had listened to me, but no, he couldn't do that, of course not. He pushed me, I hated him, I love him, and he hates me.  
  
Is it just me or right now is everyone besides Mom and Mr. Simpson dealing with unrequited love? I love Sean likes Ellie, I've seen him looking at her, and I think (not sure, I'm going by gossip here. yikes!), Ellie and Marco are together. Manny likes Craig.Craig like Ashley. I like Sean.Sean likes Ellie.. UGH!  
  
Anyways, I have to go. Even though Mr. Simpson is going to marry my Mom, he still doesn't mind piling the homework on! *gimme me a break!* just kidding, lol.  
  
Bye,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever.but I've been busy, and fanfiction isn't at the top of my priorities, today is the first day I've been back here since the last time I updated! Sorry!  
  
NO REVIEW REPLIES  
  
Sorry, no review replies, I gotta get to bed. I have to wake up in oh.about four hours! Lol.  
  
Later 


	14. Sean's POV Always CocaCola

Sean's POV  
  
Hey all today has been a very uneventful Saturday. Why did I have to have a boring Saturday, I hate boring Saturdays. Yesterday was certainly interesting though.  
  
I was walking home from school, and I passed Emma's house, she and Manny were chillen on the front porch, listening to music, I guess painting their nails (I think painting your nails is highly stupid). when I hear someone call my name.  
  
" Sean," I heard someone call. I turned around, and Craig was on the front porch there. Now. Manny and Craig just broke up. from what Craig tells me he thinks Manny is hot, but she's too immature.  
  
" What," I asked. Craig waved me up. I wasn't sure about walking up their though, I figured Emma might have some guerilla warfare tactics to pull on me or something and Craig was secretly being held hostage and being forced to ask me to go up there (did anyone ever tell you my kindergarten teacher said I have an overactive imagination?). So I walked to the edge of the steps, and stood there. Emma smiled sweetly at me, I just ignored it.  
  
" Dude, Sean, we don't bite," Craig said, I sighed, I figured they wouldn't have guerilla warfare tactics in Canada, and walked up the stairs. Emma jumped up, and walked over to me.  
  
" Do you want a soda," she asked.  
  
" Um.sure," I answered confused. She went over to a soda case, and brought me a soda. I remember staring at it kind of confused.  
  
" Um.you drink it," Manny commented.  
  
" I know that," I mumbled. I opened the soda bottle, and the soda sprayed everywhere. Craig, Manny, and Emma broke out into hysterics. Soda was everything, all over my clothes, all over my face. I wasn't very amused like everyone else.  
  
" What the hell," I practically screamed.  
  
" GOT YOU!" Craig, Manny, and Emma chanted. Emma handed me a paper towel.  
  
" For what, what the hell did I do to have a soda sprayed all over my face," I demanded.  
  
"Sean, it was a joke," Craig said to calm me down. I was so mad, and it didn't make sense, all they did was spray me with soda, nothing serious.  
  
" Funny joke," I mumbled and wiped my face off. Emma smiled at me.  
  
" Sean, I miss being friends, I did this so we could break the ice," Emma explained. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Oh please, gimme a break. Emma, I don't want to be friends," I snapped. "And having a soda blow up in someone's hand doesn't exactly break the ice."  
  
" Sean, don't be like this." Emma said.  
  
I walked away.  
  
And now I sit here bored, I counted the number of grooves in the bottom of my shoe. a whopping 99.  
  
I'm going, I think I'll count the number of clouds in the sky... always Coca-Cola  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
starlight4u- yeah, I know, I should update more often. but school is really cramping my style. Lol. I'm going to try to update more and more often! Don't fret! Lol. Anyways, I'm kind of dealing with writer's block right now, that's why my chapters have sucked lately  
  
Izabela- You heart this story with all your heart! AWESOME! Lol. Ur not a moron! Lol. um.. I 3 your stories with all my heart too.. Lol! TTYL! 


	15. Emma's POV Inspire Me Valentine

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
Tomorrow is the best day out of the year (well. um, sort of) it's VALENTINE'S DAY! And I know that I just HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO get Sean to dance with me at the Valentine's Dance tomorrow night. AGH!!!!!! This is to stressful, I have been sending him "messages" or "hints" that I really want to spend some time with him tomorrow such as-  
  
Yesterday we made Valentine's Day cards on the computer in Snake's class. (hehe), well, I made one for Manny, Sean, and my Mom. Well in Sean's, I kind of wrote lyrics from a song. which are-  
  
"You know our love was meant to be the kind of love that lasts forever. And I need you here with me from tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go, you're always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul. You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me saying no one needs you more than I need you."  
  
You the song, right? It's "You're the Inspiration," by Chicago.anyways, I print out the card and tell Manny to pass it over to Sean. It may be immature, but giving someone who HATES you a Valentine is pretty tough.  
  
So, later, I got a Valentine from. SEAN! Guess what it said.yes, it also had lyrics.here it goes-  
  
"I do believe in you and I know you believe in me, oh yeah, oh yeah.  
  
And now we realize love's not all that it's supposed to be, oh yeah, oh yeah.  
  
And knowing that you would have wanted it this way,  
  
I do believe I'm feelin' stronger every day."  
  
I'm not quite sure what to make of that. then at the bottom he wrote-  
  
"You're not the only one with a few Chicago lyrics up your sleeve.HAH HAH! Later, Sean"  
  
I mean, does that mean he likes me? I hope so. Manny told me not to get too hopeful just in case I end up being heartbroken. I don't think I will, I think Sean and I are really going to hook up now.  
  
I hope so, I hope so, I hope so.  
  
St. Valentine, if you really do grant wishes (don't ask, long story from when I was in third grade), please have Sean ask me to dance so he'll fall back in love with me.  
  
Love You All and I'll write tomorrow,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Sorry I haven't written in forever. A lot of crap has been happening lately around here and I haven't had the time nor energy to write. Plus I am sick right now. I hate Valentine's Day.so expect a disaster. Lol  
  
REVIEW REPLIES- NONE FOR THIS CHAPTER 


	16. Sean's POV Keepin It

Sean's POV  
  
SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! I AM GONNA P*SS MY PANTS I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So. who do you think said yes?  
  
A) Ellie?  
  
B) Ashley?  
  
Or.  
  
C) Emma?  
  
If you chose B, or C you are wrong. HAH!  
  
I went up to Ellie today and I was like, "Hey." She goes, "Hey, you're Sean C, right?" I was like, "yeah." We started talking about crap, and she asked me if I wanted to go to the shop around the corner to go get a soda or something. I agreed we went there, we chatted for a while.and BA BOOM! I got my freaking guts out.  
  
I go, "Ellie, you going to the dance?" she goes, "I don't know." So I take a deep breath and go-  
  
" Well would you like to go with me?" then there was a giant pause, I thought I was going to puke I was so nervous and she goes.  
  
" Sure, I'd like that."  
  
I thought I'd faint, I mean, HOLY CRAP! Wow, I'm going to the dance with Ellie.da-mn. Wow. I mean.wow.  
  
But two things I'm unsure of. do I like Ellie to make Jimmy jealous beyond belief, do I like Ellie to make Emma jealous, or do I really like Ellie.  
  
It's still up in the air, hopefully I'll find out tomorrow.  
  
Later,  
  
Sean  
  
BTW, did I mention Emma gave me a Valentine with Chicago lyrics inside? Like sappy Chicago lyrics at that too. The funny part. I think I'm gonna keep it. I'm gonna put it right next to the pic of us on our first date.  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Starlight4u- Hey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE???!!!!!!!! Lol. No, I am not stalking you. but that is a weird cowinky-dink there, now isn't it? So.what do u think is gonna happen at the dance (actually I have no idea yet, lol)? *puts hands in air to surrender* DON'T HUNT ME DOWN! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! Hehe, I PROMISE I will update tomorrow after the Valentine's Dance, I PROMISE! Hey, btw, do you have an avatar at the-n.com? Because I thought I saw you "advertising" your story, so I dropped you a post but it was never put up! What's your pen name there? Anyways, g2g, other die-hard fans need replies (lmao, yeah right, I have three other replies to do. Lol)  
  
S Club- Yes in fact, these are the new two chaps. Thanks for reading  
  
Izabela- Hey, my heart thanks you for reading the story so I can heart a fan with all my heart.if that makes any sense! LOL!  
  
Elissa- Thanks, I promise to write more! 


	17. Emma's POV Crushed Crash

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
I don't really see the point in writing, I just feel like crying right now. I think needless to say, my Valentine's dance went haywire. It was all wrong, all wrong! And now, now. I just don't know what to do anymore. It all started with the dance, and then the crash. it's too much to handle. I don't think I can take it any longer.  
  
I walked into the dance with Manny, it all seemed to be going swell. People were dancing; of course the guys flocked over Paige, I mean, what guy doesn't? Manny spotted Craig right away and we went running over to him.  
  
" Craig! Hey what's up?" I asked perky. Craig smiled.  
  
" Not much, what's up with you guys? I mean girls," Craig laughed. "Where are your dates?"  
  
" Well, Craig, I was hoping my date would be the person standing in front of me," Manny hinted. I saw a smile spread across Craig's face.  
  
" Did I miss something?" Craig asked. Manny laughed.  
  
" Come on as friends. I promise not to choke you with cotton candy," Manny teased. Craig shrugged and shook his head yes.  
  
" But where is Emma's date?" Craig asked me.  
  
" My date? My date is coming." I said happily, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Sean.  
  
" Who? Don't hold me in suspense!" Craig joked.  
  
" She's waiting for Sean to come. All she needs in two minutes with him, and Sean and Emma will officially be a couple!" Manny said. Craig's eyes grew wide as he looked being me.  
  
" EM, that's not a good idea." Craig said worriedly. "Why don't you try for someone like Toby? Don't go for Sean."  
  
" Why?" I asked curiously, I turned around, and whom did I see? Whom? You guessed it Sean, but no, not just Sean. Sean with HIS ARM WRAPPED AROUND ELLIE'S WAIST! I remember the tears springing to my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself.  
  
" Emma, I'm sorry. He just asked her out yesterday, please don't be upset," Craig begged, he placed his hand on my arm.  
  
" No? Why am I so stupid?" I screamed. I fell to my knees and started to sob, I didn't care who saw me. My whole stomach shook, I wanted Sean! Why was she with him? Why! Sean was mine! Sean and I were supposed to be a couple! His arm was supposed to be around MY WAIST! MY WAIST! NOT ELLIE'S WAIST!  
  
" Dude, just leave her alone," I heard Craig say to someone. I put my arms around my wasit, and hugged myself, as the tears fell down my face.  
  
"Emma, shouldn't we go to the bathroom?" Manny asked. "Do you want me to call your Mom?"  
  
I could hear people saying things; I tried my best to ignore it.  
  
"Oh look it's Little Miss. Save the World, I wonder, maybe a new forest was chopped down.."  
  
" Is she okay?"  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
I heard a familiar voice then, it was Toby's. "Emma? Emma, are you okay?" I looked up and Toby was standing there, but his hand was occupied, some girl took his hand, I think her name is Kendra.  
  
" Just leave me alone!" I screamed.  
  
" Craig ? What's wrong with Emma?" I heard Sean asked. His voice sounded really scared and confused.  
  
" Sean, just leave her alone, this is kind of because of you," Craig explained, he bent down on put his hand on my back.  
  
I stood up then, and looked Sean in the eye. Sean looked so worried, so hurt, so confused, his face looked like the emotions I was feeling inside of myself.  
  
" This is all your fault!" I screamed at Sean. Sean cocked his head to the side and looked at me strange.  
  
" How? What did I do?"  
  
" You! All I want to you! And you want Ellie! IT's your fault we broke up, and it's your fault it takes me three hours to fall asleep, and it's your fault I collapsed on a floor at a dance and sobbed my heart out!" I screamed. I turned around and went running out of the building, running as fast as my legs could take me.  
  
" Emma! Emma! Wait! I'm sorry!" I heard Sean yelling at me as I ran across the street.  
  
" leave me alone!" I screamed as my foot got on the sidewalk.  
  
" Emma!" Sean screamed. I heard a loud horn and turned around, a car was heading right towards Sean.  
  
" Sean!" I screamed terrified, Sean looked over at me and then back at the car, it was too late .the car slammed into Sean .  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
I wish I could promise you the next time I am going to update, but I cant. I'll try to update really soon, but all I can do is say I'll try.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS 


	18. Emma's POV For all it's worth

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
This is a continuation from yesterday, I couldn't handle it. My paper was soaked from tears; my stomach still turns as I think about those last few seconds. It all happened too soon. Me running across the street, Sean screaming after me, the horn, I turned around just in time to watch Sean get hit. It seemed to happen in slow motion, his face went blank, but then the impact, the impact, the car hit him and he got caught, the car went swerving off the road, then smashing into a deli.  
  
" Somebody call an ambulance! A kid is under the car! Someone was hurt in the deli!" I heard someone scream. I couldn't move, but I heard terrified, sobbing, hysterical screams. It took me minutes to realize the screams came from my own mouth.  
  
" Sean! Sean!" I heard someone else yell, I looked up, everything was blurry, but I could make out whom it was. The person I would least expect, it was Jimmy. Jimmy was frantically pushing through the crowd, rushing towards the accident, with Spinner behind him. I saw Manny, Toby, JT, Craig, and shockingly Paige heading my way. Craig was crying, Manny was crying, Toby and JT looked shocked, and Paige had a face of such sympathy and sorry, a face I'll never forget. My screams still came out from my mouth, although everything seemed to be silent.  
  
Soon flashing lights came rushing around the corner, sirens filled the air, cars were stopped. I felt someone's arms around me, it was Paige. She put my head on her shoulder acting like a mother towards me.  
  
" We have to get her home," Paige said taking control.  
  
" No," I choked out. "I need to see Sean."  
  
" Emma, there is no way I will let you look at him." Craig said. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
" I have too," I cried. By then everything turned black.  
  
I don't know how I got home, all I know is I woke up on my couch, wrapped in a blanket, and Mom sitting next to me looking so sad. I told Mom that I had a horrible dream and I didn't want to go to the dance because something bad was going to happen. I went into detail and I noticed fragile looking water drops fell from the corner of her eyes. She told me it wasn't a dream, everything happened. I immediately asked her to take me to the hospital she hesitantly did so.  
  
We arrived in the hospital, I saw Tracker sitting in a white chair, with his head in his hands. Mom walked over to him. I stood there at the door, my arms crossed trying to fight from breaking down in sobs. I knew it wasn't good when I saw Mom's eyes getting glassy again.  
  
She came over to me.  
  
" What's the news," I asked.  
  
" Not good Honey," Mom said and kissed my forehead. "Sean's in a coma, he's in critical condition. There is a good chance he may never wake up.and if he does there's a bigger chance he'll never walk again. His Mom is coming down, they might be sending him to trauma center."  
  
It all just doesn't seem worth it any longer. It all happened for such childish reasons. If I had believed he were sorry, if I would have taken him back months ago, this might not have happened. Sean is lying in a hospital bed now, in a coma, might not wake up, and if he does he might not ever walk again. Everything will be different. Sean screwed up our relationship, but I screwed up his life. And I wish I could do anything to stop it. If I wasn't such a hell-bent stubborn girl and hadn't run across the street he wouldn't have been hit, but if he had stayed with his date he wouldn't have been hit. But of course he left Ellie because he cares for me.. Oh what have I done? I've screwed up everything! Everything! I would do anything just to see Sean well. oh God what have I done?  
  
|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Elissa Guss- Thanks for reading! I like fics about Sean and Emma 2! (go figure) lol. Well keep reading!  
  
ash-candygirl- Here's your update! Hm. kill Sean, now that you mention it. actually I don't know what I'm going to do. The only difference between you and I finding out is, I have to write it, so I'll know a day in advance! Lol. Keep reading and thanks!  
  
starlight4u- No, thank you. You keep reading this story even though I haven't updated since forever! Lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Keep reading! 


	19. Emma's POV The Sean Cameron Foundation

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
It just seems so stupid now, I feel so horrible, I feel worthless, I feel. I feel like crap.  
  
But instead of whining about how I feel, I'm going to tell you about Sean. The guy I could have killed.the guy who I might have killed.  
  
Sean is still in a coma; he's in a trauma center. He has massive internal bleeding, his one lung is crushed, he has broken rib cages, his legs are broken, his one arm is broken, and as I told you before he may never walk again, that's if he ever wakes up. On his left leg he practically has no knee, I mean, the kneecap was completely shattered, and on the same leg he had no flesh from his mid calve all the way down (I assume from when the car was on him, I'm not sure). I found out all this from Manny, it turns out Jimmy has been going to see Sean every day after school and he's told everyone Sean's condition, but only because everyone cares. I haven't gone to school, I can't, I can't handle it. Mom says I wont have to go all week and Snake is getting my homework from my teachers for me. Everyone seems to understand it-  
  
Oh God, I just wish Sean could wake up and see how everyone is pulling for him. Some lady came to the door today asking for money for the 'Sean Cameron Foundation'. It turns out Sean's family cant pay the medical bills (you have no idea how much surgery Sean has to go through), so the community is collecting funds for them. It's so sweet, but I kind of freaked on the poor lady.  
  
"Hi, I'm from the Sean Cameron Foundation, and we were wondering if you could donate some money to help him. Sean is." she started as soon as I opened the door. I started sobbing right there.  
  
" I know who Sean is!" I screamed at her. "And I know he might die! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Then I kind of slammed the door in her face. I then fell to my knees sobbing. I can't help it, I'm actually crying as I write this. Just thinking that Sean might never wake up, just thinking I could never apologize to him, just thinking I might never be able to share a laugh with him, to hold his hand... GOSH this isn't fair! Why is everything so screwed up?!  
  
I feel so guilty. I should be at the hospital, sitting next to Sean, holding his hand, but I can't go there. I cant, I don't want to see him like that. I want to see him as the night of our first date, as the day he stood up for me during my panther dance, the day I sprayed soda all over his face, even as I saw him smiling as he entered the dance with Ellie. Just anything but that last look before the car smashed into him. I'm sure visiting him at the hospital would change that, but I don't want to remember him lying in a bed, in a dark deep scary coma, with machines helping him live, helping him breath. I just don't want too. And now I'm talking as if Sean is dead. Of course, it won't surprise me if he doesn't make it.  
  
I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I don't think Sean is going to live. He's a fighter (obviously he made a kid deaf), but this is too much.  
  
Mom just got home. My stomach is churning; I know what I have to do. I'm going to the hospital to visit him. If mom will take me that is, I'm sure she will, she's been really cool about everything lately. I guess she knows what I am going through.  
  
*Sigh* I'm gonna go. If I don't write tomorrow it's because either I'm too busy crying, I'm dead, or because I'm with Sean.  
  
Goodnight  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/|  
  
NO REVIEW REPLIES! Sorry but I'm rushing out the door practically, I think my Mom is already leaving! Lol. Um..  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YA ALL!  
  
My avatar at the-n.com is Benjisgrl6  
  
THANKS AGAIN!  
  
LATER 


	20. Emma's POV once again Dont Wanna Know

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
I'm sitting here in the hospital waiting room, praying for a miracle. Just praying. I went to see Sean today; he was still in a coma. It was just as I pictured. Sean, beautiful Sean was lying in a bed with every sort of machine you can imagine hooked up to his body. He looks.horrible, yet in a strange morbid way he looks beautiful. I wish his eyes were open, he has such pretty eyes. Oh Gosh, I feel like Poe, writing about how beautiful my love looks even though he's dying.  
  
You heard me.dying. The doctors are trying EVERYTHING they can, but there looks like there is no hope left for Sean. He's in surgery now as I write this; they are trying to stop the bleeding. He was in surgery yesterday (I found out today) they were working on his spinal cord. The doctors said they will try their hardest to help him but it doesn't look good. when a doctor says it doesn't look good, I think its over.  
  
His brother was in tears today. Tracker had his head in his mother's lap crying like a child, as his mother held a tissue to her face and sobbed. Sean's mother is beautiful, but knowing how much she has screwed up Sean's life makes her unbeautiful. Of course maybe she feels the same about me, I'm not sure if she knows I'm the reason Sean was hit with a car. my stomach is churning 24/7 I cant eat without throwing up, I cant talk to anyone without sobbing. I love him! I love him so much I feel as if I could die for him, I wish I were dead! I wish the car had hit me! Sean wouldn't be in so much pain, oh gosh I hadn't even thought of that. I wonder what Sean is going through now; I wonder if he knows what's going on, I want to know!  
  
Well anyways back to visiting Sean today. I talked to him, I apologized, I sobbed as I held his hand. I told him I loved him, his face just stayed the same, his face just stood still, his eyes shut, the respirator breathing for him. I kneeled on the ground and leaned my head against the bar of the bed holding his hands and cried like a child. I told him how much I loved him and how sorry I was as I sobbed. Finally my Mom and a doctor came in and took me away because they had to prep him for surgery.  
  
Mom and I have been sitting here for five hours now, I've eaten so many candy bars and I've drank so many ice teas it's unbelievable. I wont go to the cafeteria in case the doctor comes out with some news. So the two vending machines here in the waiting room are my source of food.  
  
Someone is over talking to Tracker and his Mom, it looks like a doctor. I just asked Mom, she told me it is a doctor. I'm watching them intently, and trying to write this.  
  
Tracker just smiled, his face beamed, so did Sean's mother. Oh no, Sean's Mom is crying. Tracker just motioned me over, I don't want to go over, they are sobbing, oh no, what if Sean is dead? Oh no. Mom nudged me. I have to go. please don't let Sean be dead.  
  
Quick Love,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Just thought you all should know that there will be about two more chapters. I still don't know what I'm going to do with Sean's fate. So, inadvance, don't hate me if Sean dies. please? Lol. Even though I still have no idea what will happen. But even though this story is ending, I will be writing more fics for Degrassi and I hope you read!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
indecisivepunk- Thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Dark stranger- Thanks! I'll see if I can leave you a thread? K? Thanks for telling me and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Starlight4u- Ah! Don't cry! I'll feel bad! Lucky you being able to read a great fic like mine (haha, yeah right) during school hours. Half the sites on the Internet I cant get on to from my school. URGH! So, what's your avatar name?  
  
Elissa- Lucky you! I wrote more! Lol. jk. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoy my story! 


	21. Emma's POV You Were My Favorite Mistake

Emma's POV  
  
Diary,  
  
I'm sitting here sobbing; I have more than a few mixed emotions. It's been two days since my last entry, I'm sorry; I haven't had the time nor the energy to write.  
  
The doctors came to tell us that Sean was going to make it; in fact he even woke up. That's why Tracker and his Mom were crying they were so overjoyed. As I was, when I found out, I cried too. The doctors told us, they would give us all five minutes alone with Sean. Only five because Sean was tired, Sean could really only whisper, and they had to prep him for surgery.  
  
When my five minutes came, I was more than ecstatic. I happily walked into the room, and there he laid, looking so helpless. But when he saw me, he smiled so wide.  
  
" Sean," I whispered, I felt the tears drip off my chin.  
  
" Come here," he said. His voice was rather hoarse. I walked over to him, and hugged him; he held me tightly and kissed my forehead. I backed away and held his hand.  
  
" I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," I sobbed.  
  
" No, it's not, you're crazy Em," Sean said and let out a small laugh. We were silent, but I kept crying. "Emma, don't cry, please?"  
  
" Sean, I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be sorry, it's my own fault," Sean said and then he got a smirk upon his face. "One of my many mistakes in life."  
  
" I'm probably the biggest mistake of your life," I pouted. Sean held my hand and a smile came across his face. "I knew it! I am! I ruined your life! I'm your biggest mistake!"  
  
" No, my biggest mistake was pushing you and acting like an ass-" he started.  
  
" No, Sean, you were trying to be yourself. I was being so immature, and I realized it wasn't worth it," I cried.  
  
" As I was saying," Sean teased. "Pushing you was the biggest mistake but you" "Are the worst mistake?" I asked.  
  
" Emma! Let me finish!" Sean pleaded.  
  
" Sorry," I said.  
  
"You were my favorite mistake," he said and smiled. I started crying all over again.  
  
" You're going to make it," I sobbed. He ran his hand through my hair.  
  
" I knew that," he said. There was a knock on the door, a nurse entered. My five minutes were up, as they say, time flies when your having fun.  
  
" Bye," I whispered as I left the room.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow, don't be so pessimistic!" Sean said. "And Emma."  
  
I turned around, "yeah?"  
  
" Just remember, you were and you are my favorite mistake."  
  
I smiled and left the room. He smiled at me once more as I walked by the windows. I ran to Mom and she hugged me. I couldn't believe it was happening. I couldn't believe it; Sean was going to make it! Sean was going to live!  
  
So, out of our happiness Mom took me to the mall, we went shopping and bought some new clothes. I bought Sean a shirt and a get well card, and a little present. And then we went out to eat. I ran into Manny there. She ate with us, she was so happy to see me.  
  
Manny slept over, we talked all night about everything under the sun. She was so incredibly happy for me, and she told me everyone at school is still pulling for Sean. In fact, Jimmy and a whole bunch of other kids created these money baskets for every classroom for Sean's family. It was so much fun. I hadn't smiled that much in a long time, in fact I smiled so much my face actually hurt! Who would know it's true! If you don't use those muscles, it really does hurt to smile! But the smiling is all over.  
  
We got a call the next day it was from Tracker. I don't want to say it, I don't want to say it, and I don't want it to be true. Sean died during the operation. He died. It was a freak thing, they were so convinced he was going to live, but he's dead . I have to go now, I cant handle this, it cant be true. But alas it is, my Sean is dead.  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Next chapter is the final chapter! The story is almost over! One more chapter!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
S club- I'm sorry, Sean died. I couldn't help it. Don't hate me! Lol. Thanks for reading though!  
  
hiddenwriter- Um, guess I can expect to get my butt kicked? Eh? Thanks for reading!  
  
indecisivepunk- Was that unexpected? I have to agree with you, I love the unexpected too. Thanks for reading!  
  
ash-candygirl- I'm glad you love it, I've loved writing it. It's been fun. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your reviews and the fact you enjoy the story!  
  
Not Tellin'- Thank you for reading! I guess it is sad, I'm not very good at writing sadness. But hey, I assume this is sad.  
  
Eagle Quill- Cliffhangers! Writers of cliffhangers should either be praised or hung! Lol. Aren't cliffhangers so annoying?! I hate em, but I love to write them! Lol. Thanks for reading!  
  
cosmic-chic- Jimmy an usher? Hey that's a good idea! Here are the final chapters, the wait is over! And yeah, Emma did overreact, but she's Emma! Thanks for reading!  
  
Elissa- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
Starlight4u- AH, my most faithful reviewer! I look forward to your reviews! Not that I don't look forward to anyone else's, but you've reviewed from the start! I love the idea, I just might use it, you seem to be very creative during school! Lol! I love when you ramble, because then it gives me an excuse to ramble back at you! lol! Ah, lunch, I have D lunch, so I get to be full for my last two classes! Hey, I hope you like the chapter! Sean died! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *sniffle sniffle* Tell that girl off! Be like, "hey, I didn't still anything!" I dunno. Lol. I cant search for you either. I hope you had a good time with your friend. I got to go! LATER! And thanks for reading! 


	22. The Best Thing

Emma's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I wonder if it is at all humanly possible to bring Sean back to life. I mean, yes, I know that sounds so impractical, but I miss him dearly. Why? Why was his life taken? It was taken on the account of me.  
  
I wish I could think deeply longer, but I can't. Mom is calling me. It's time for Sean's funeral.  
  
Love,  
  
Emma  
  
~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got home. I've never sobbed so much in my life. I never have seen so many people from school all crying. I never knew Sean was actually as liked as he was. Surely no one acted like they liked him during the school year.  
  
Oh, God, this is just terrible. First everyone arrived at the funeral home. Sean's mother was sitting in the front sobbing into Tracker's arms. Craig came with Joey and Angela. I saw Jimmy standing with his parents. Spinner and Kendra with their parents. Ashley with her mother, Toby with his father. JT and his mom. Liberty and her father. Paige and her father, older brother? I wasn't sure. Manny came with her parents. Ellie and her Mom. Marco and his parents. Gosh, it seemed as if the entire school was there. I felt so happy for Sean, and then I looked up towards the front of the funeral home. He was lying down in his coffin, his home until the earth explodes. His eyes were closed ands he laid there so peaceful. My knees suddenly went weak and gave out and I almost fell. Mom and yes, Mr. Simpson both grabbed an arm of mine and helped me to a chair where I fell into Mom's arms and cried. For the entire half hour we were at the funeral home all I did was cry.  
  
Then we left, the bearers (Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, Tracker, and I think his Uncle) carried the coffin out of the home and into the back of the hearse. I saw tears forming in all their eyes. As did the tears form in mine. The coffin was put into the back of the hearse and everyone got in his or her cars. We followed in the funeral line. I sat in the back of Mom's car staring out the window. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to listen to Mom and Mr. Simpson talk, I didn't want to hear music. I wanted to be like The Rolling Stones song. I wanted everything to be painted black. The color I was filled with inside. A blue heart and the rest of me was coal black.  
  
He had a beautiful catholic style funeral. Yes, beautiful. Happy? Never. I sobbed during the songs. The songs touched me. The priest was an awesome speaker. He spoke about Sean as if he knew Sean his entire life (maybe he did, I don't know). We then had speakers. Sean's Uncle, and brother. I hadn't told you this but I was actually approached to speak. I couldn't. I knew I would get up there and just sob my heart out. I wouldn't speak at all.  
  
So after the service, we all head for the graveyard. Which you know, it's so awesome to see your boyfriend or well I don't even know any longer be put six feet into the ground. We all tossed a single rose onto his coffin before the priest did some sort of blessing over the coffin. It was slowly lowered to the bottom. I had the urge to scream and jump in the ground with him. But I knew for one that I would look like a fool, I end up living anyway, and Sean would be annoyed.  
  
After the funeral, everyone goes back to Tracker's home. Where refreshments are set up. I guess it was suppose to make us all happy. Not me. Not many people looked very happy. Sean's mother was drinking on the couch. Tracker was just sitting on a chair in the corner of the living room. Everyone else mingled around rather quietly and depressed.  
  
" Em, give me a hug," Craig said coming up to me.  
  
I smiled weakly and leaned into his arms. Craig rubbed his hands on my back to comfort me. "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem, trust me," Craig whispered. We broke out of our hug. Craig looked as if he were about to snivel any second.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.  
  
" Upstairs, first door on the left," Craig told me.  
  
" Thanks," I whispered. As I made my way to the stairs, Jimmy approached me.  
  
He looked full of sympathy and full of sorrow, "Emma, I don't know how to say this."  
  
I just stared at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
" The things that have happened to Sean and I- well- I just want you to know how truly sorry I am for everything that I've said to him. And I hope that sometime you'll talk to me," Jimmy apologized.  
  
" Jimmy, don't apologize to me. I'm not Sean. Yeah, I'll talk to you. But only because I think Sean wouldn't mind," I admitted. Jimmy nodded his head.  
  
" Guess I deserved that," he mumbled and punched his hand walking away. I headed up the stairs again when Manny stopped me.  
  
" Emma, are you okay?" she asked. Manny's entire face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
" As okay as I'm gonna get," I whispered. Manny hugged me.  
  
" I'm so sorry Em," she apologized.  
  
" Why is everyone saying sorry to me? Why isn't everyone around his mother?" I asked. Manny shrugged.  
  
" We all figure Sean liked you more than his mother," Manny admitted. A small smile formed upon my face.  
  
I shook my head and ran up the stairs. As I opened the bathroom door, I noticed a door that was slightly cracked. On the front of the door, it said, "STAY OUT" on a sign. I immediately recognized the handwriting. I looked down to make sure no one was coming and made my way slowly into the room.  
  
It was Sean's bedroom. Everything looked as if he had been living in there for the past week and a half. His bed was still unmade, his desk had papers thrown across it, he had piles of clothes on the floor, magazines everything, it looked as if someone were living in there.  
  
I walked over to his bed and sat down. The room smelt like him. On the table next to his bed there was a picture of the two of us on our first date and the Valentine's Day card I had given him.  
  
" Oh Sean," I cried. I picked up the picture and stared at him. I noticed a composition notebook sticking out a little bit from under his bed. I slowly picked it up and looked at it. It said nothing on the front. I slowly opened it. There was a date. It read-  
  
9-15-02  
  
I'm not quite sure how to put this. I, Sean Cameron am keeping a journal. My social worker says I need to keep a journal to let my emotions out. Yeah, whatever, I said it too. I saw Emma today; she looked twice as beautiful as she ever has before. I miss her so badly. I wish she'd just take me back. I doubt it. I don't deserve her. She deserves better. I'd talk longer but, well, I have to work on a project Simpson assigned. So I'll ttly.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Sean  
  
Tears began to fall down my face as I read it. I had treated him so poorly and he was talking about me looking beautiful.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came. I jumped and saw Tracker.  
  
" I'm so sorry," I stammered quickly and stood up. Tracker smiled.  
  
" Don't be," he assured. "Sean wouldn't mind. Whats that?"  
  
" Um," I began. I fessed up. "Sean's journal."  
  
Pain entered Tracker's eyes and he nodded. "Yeah," he went silent for a few minutes. "DO you want it?"  
  
" Don't you? You're his family," I whispered.  
  
" Yeah, but Sean would rather you have his journal," Tracker admitted rather amused. He opened Sean's closet and pulled out Sean's infamous jean jacket. "This is for you. He didn't wear it to the dance, he had worn his leather one."  
  
" For me?" I stammered.  
  
" Yeah, he'd want you to have it, trust me," Tracker said. I nodded. I slowly walked over and accepted the jacket. I immediately put it on, I felt warm inside. I felt feelings I hadn't felt. It felt as if the presence of Sean was around me and he was warming me, telling me that it would in fact be okay.  
  
"Thank you," I said in almost a whisper. "I better be going downstairs."  
  
I headed for the door. "Emma, wait." I stopped. "I know you feel really crappy. But don't doubt for a second that you aren't the best thing that ever happened to Sean. Because you are. He use to say so himself."  
  
Sean said I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I like the way he told me. I was just his favorite mistake.  
  
Goodnight,  
  
Emma  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! THAT'S THE END! I'm sure most people have lost interest by now, but for those of you who enjoy the story, here it is. The last chapter. Thanks so much for being a fan and reading. It meant a lot.  
  
It's 10 in the morning, and I have to do my laundry. I don't have time to write replies, and I do feel horrible about it. Trust me, I'm not just saying that.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! It's meant a lot to me to see that people liked it. I loved hearing from you and I loved reading your ideas. I hope that if I write another story ever, I will get as many reviews from people like you. Thanks so much. 


End file.
